


Stressed out

by Caterpillar_of_the_night (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex has a tummyache, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, M/M, Sickfic, The Author Regrets Nothing, burp - Freeform, hiccup - Freeform, hiccuping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Caterpillar_of_the_night
Summary: Request:"So I'm most of these, they're all in college, correct? What about one where Alex and Laurens and/or Lafayette are in class when Alex starts to feel really gassy? And Hamilton is just Hamilton about it."SUMMARY: A certain Alexander is stressed about classes, so much that he's making himself ill. Can Laurens calm him down and help him out?**WARNING:** Burp/hiccup kinks ensue. If you are uncomfortable with these topics, please click away!!!!!





	Stressed out

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it isn't as good, last month of school is kinda stressful for me, and I haven't really had the time!!!!
> 
> -Cat

Summer was just around the bend, and the college was decked out with ACs, fans, and water bottles around every turn and into every classroom. During Political Science, Hamilton, however, began to experience some discomfort. 

He felt his stomach bubbling underneath his shirt, and he grimaced. No. He was fine. Next to him at the large desk were none other than Laurens and Lafayette; Hercules preferred sewing class. He groaned quietly and put his head on his desk, hoping no one would notice. Hamilton shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and Laurens lifted his head up from his desk and looked away from the lesson. He noticed Alex’s pained expression, and tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Alex”, Laurens whispered, “are you alright?”

Alex looked up, surprised that he even noticed. He wrapped an arm around his stomach and rolled his eyes.

“I’m fine”, he whispered back. 

“Are you sure Alex? Cause-”

“I’m fine!”, Alex snapped, a little louder than he intended. Students in the class turned their backs to Mr. Washington and all stared at Alexander and Laurens. Hamilton blushed and glared at Laurens. Washington, clearly annoyed, stopped his lecture and looked up from the board. 

“Care to share something, Hamilton?”, he asked, annoyance seeping from his voice. 

“*hic* No, Sir. Nothing to say”, Alex replied. 

“Actually Sir-”, Laurens interjected, but Alex beat him to it.

“Laurens I SWEAR to FUCKING god!”, Alex yelled back. The classroom grew quiet as Alex quickly covered his mouth, wishing he could undo what he just said. Washington glared at Hamilton, and walked closer. 

“I will NOT tolerate your language and interruptions. Now get out. Both of you, NOW.”, he commanded. Alex rolled his eyes, and grabbed his bag. Laurens quickly followed. 

*********************************************  
Once they were out, Alex walked significantly faster, his fists tightly balled up. Laurens walked behind him, and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Alex, I’m sorry, I just wanted to-”

“Laurens, do you know how fucking DUMB you are? You just got us kicked, the exam is in a week and-”, Alex threw his hands up, and shook off Laurens’ hand, “and I can’t- I can’t”

Alex started breathing heavily, his breaths coming in ragged huffs. He leaned on the wall for support, and brought a hand up to his forehead. His other hand grasped his stomach tightly.

“Alex?”, Laurens asked quietly.

“I can’t fail this class”, he whispered, “they can’t send me back”

Laurens let Alex lean on him as they continued walking. 

“Wait..is this why you’ve been acting weird all day? Your not sick?”, he asked. 

“Just -urrrp- stressed. But I’m fine”, he replied, swallowing another bubble of air. 

“Dude”, Laurens said, “you need to stop holding in it. Just burp, you’ll be fine”

Hamilton gave a weary look around the hallway, and shrunk smaller into Laurens. 

“I can’t”, he mumbled, “not here”

Laurens nodded in understanding. Alex had always had a thing about doing this stuff around other people. 

************************************

When they finally reached their dorm room, Hamilton practically fell onto the couch and closed his eyes. Laurens put the keys on their table and joined Alex at the couch.

Hamilton looked up at him, his face red. 

“You know I -uuurrrrp- hate this”, he said, “I sound disgusting”

“And you know more than I do that you’ll feel worse if you don’t get this over with”, Laurens replied. Alex eventually agreed and allowed Laurens to lift up his shirt. 

Massaging bubbles out of his system, he found Alex squirm a bit with discomfort. 

“What’s up?”, he asked. 

“I just…...I hate that I have to be taken care of…..like a kid”, Alex mumbled, letting out a quiet burp. 

“Alex. You know I don’t mind”, Laurens said gently, “also, if I wasn’t around, I’m sure you would hurt much more”

“I guess”, Alex mumbled. Laurens let Alex burp for a long time. But even when he felt better, he felt Laurens brush along his stomach anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> -Cat


End file.
